


☘ What if Skull was...Damien's Banana

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Skull as Damien's banana. This is not an euphemism. Skull is a monster banana.





	☘ What if Skull was...Damien's Banana

Skull has dreams.

The screaming demon with glowing eyes wearing gym shorts and a white t-shirt is usually the main star, which is fine because the guy is pretty hot, for some oddly weird reason he’d rather not get into, but he could do with less yelling.

 

"YOU THINK YOU'RE RICHER IN POTASSIUM THAN ME?!"

 

Skull really doesn’t get it and he’d like to know what kind of fucked up childhood he’d had that gave him such dreams, but whenever he wakes up from that particular argument, he can always count on a slightly confused smug smirk tilting his lips. He thinks about the prominent 'K' in his name and knows bone deep in his being that the other can't claim the same.

 

"With this K in my name? Hell yeah I'm richer in Potassium."

 

* * *

 

His other dreams still greatly feature the demon boy but this time accompanied by various co-stars.

 

With how different each of them are, Skull usually assumes that they’re different moments, but the thought isn’t quite right.  Its more like he finds himself in the same scenario over and over and over again but with his partner for the scene and the outcome changing from one dream to the next. Another point in favor of all these being nothing more that odd moments in his subconscious ~~,~~ ~~but still that isn’t right~~.

 

Sometimes, he can recall a blurry expanse of *green* and his first thought drifts to Verde but no, it's not the pint sized scientist, because it's the hands and flesh that cradle his unresponsive body that are green, not his hair and Skull is aware enough in these dreams to know that the broad hands that scoop him up are rotting, long tapered fingers with skin barely clinging to oddly animate bones.

 

In these dreams, he has no sense of self, nor any ability to move, so it is little surprise that he feels no fear at such a sensation.

 

Doesn't stop the feeling of disgust that fills him when he gets mushed into an eye socket to accompany the maggots though.

 

Or when he gets swallowed.

 

Skull is not sure he's glad to know even before trying anything out that he is very much not a fan of vore.

 

Other times, the scene plays out with what seems to be a very perky female Frankenstein or the what seems to be a fiery living embodiment of the phrase ride or die. ~~(Really subconscious, what the fuck)~~

 

His very favourite though is what seems to be a quivering mass of shadow in a yellow cardigan that always approaches him and demon boy to settle their argument. He likes their aesthetic, yellow is an amazing colour anywhere! ~~(except on Reborn)~~

 

Even if he eats him more often than not.

 

At least his insides are maggot-less and flameless. Wallowing in a pit of shadows is a waaay better way to spend his time before he wakes up from the dreams anyway.

 

* * *

 

Another thing Skull knows he should very much keep secret from the others aside from his dreams is the way he bruises.

 

The others are well aware at this point of his fast healing tendencies and the fact that he’s able to flee from death by the skin of his teeth, but they are not privy to exactly _how_ he heals or why he is always quick to cover up and shy from treatment no matter the severity of the injury.

 

Here is what he notices.

His bruises are a different colour from the others, no exception. 

  
In the rare moments one of the others take a hit, their bruises are bluish-purple in the centre and tend to fade to a faint greenish yellow along the edges.

 

His on the other hand…

 

During the many, many times he receives bruises from one incident or another, his bruises are **_brown_ ** in the centre and the skin around them is always a bright cheery yellow, mingling with the olive tint of his pale flesh.

 

Skull is distinctly aware that this is not **normal** and being the sensible chap he is, decides to keep this fact entirely to himself to save himself the trouble.

 

( _He knows the others would take great enjoyment in testing out this fact, violence more likely to rain down upon his person, but for some reason, this incites a great fear within him, because if they push too hard, smash down with too much force, he has a feeling he isn’t going to go crack but will become smashed paste instead.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Monster Prom_
> 
> (Okay that’s it, I kinda lost the train of thought there for a sec but wanted to get at least this much out. Don’t judge me :P This is what happens when my dad complains we never eat the bananas he buys and me playing monster prom at 3am .
> 
> I also wanted to put in more facts about bananas like how they're good for skin and helping your heart beat but I thought that might be me nerding out too much and that it'd be like putting a hat on a hat. XD)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ;  (◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Immortal are the words used to convey ideas."


End file.
